Not Strong Enough
by Spain's Love
Summary: Its a songfic to the song Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica ft Brent Smith, Germany doesn't know if he strong enough to stay away from Italy anymore, set after the World Wars.


_Hello~ Well this is my first story on here! Yay! Its a songfic to the song _Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica ft Brent Smith. _The first time I heard this song I immediately thought of Italy and Germany and I just came up with this! I hope you like it, please R&R if you do, and tell me what you didn't like also, I'm still learning on how to write better so anything will help!_

_The bolded words are the lyrics to the song _Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica ft Brent Smith_, I really recommend you listen to it while you read this!_

_Well here's **Not Strong Enough** (Yea I know, real original title XD) I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

><p><em>Italy,<em>

I don't know what to do anymore.

**"I'm not strong enough to stay away"**

I think I love you but…

**"Can't run from you"**

I don't know if you feel the same way.

**"I'd just run back to you"**

You are my friend,

**"You say my name but it's not the same"**

And when I'm with you,

**"You look in my eyes"**

I can't look away.

**"I'm stripped of my pride"**

Only you can do this to me.

**"And my soul surrenders"**

All I can do is hold you,

**"And you bring my heart to its knees"**

Like I never want to let you go.

**"And it's killing me when you're away"**

Now that this war is over, I miss you so much…

**"And I wanna leave, and I wanna stay"**

I want to see your beautiful face again,

**"And I'm so confused"**

But I don't know if you feel the same anymore…

**"So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain"**

I want to protect you again,

**"And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right"**

To hold you in my arms again,

**"And even if I tried to win the fight"**

To feel like I have a reason to live again…

**"My heart would overrule my mind"**

That's it, tonight I'm going to tell you,

**"And I'm not strong enough to stay away"**

That I love you, so much.

**"I'm not strong enough to stay away"**

I think about you all the time,

**"What can I do"**

I can't take it anymore,

**"I would die without you"**

I have to see your perfect face,

**"In your presence my heart knows no shame"**

To see you smile again,

**"I'm not to blame"**

To hear you laugh again,

**"'Cause you bring my heart to its knees"**

Because of me…

**"And it's killing me when you're away"**

After the war we went our separate ways,

**"And I wanna leave, and I wanna stay"**

I wanted to hear your voice,

**"And I'm so confused"**

I needed you to say my name,

**"So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain"**

But I was scared it wouldn't be the same.

**"And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right"**

But now that I see you,

**"And even if I tried to win the fight"**

Now that I hear your voice,

**"My heart would overrule my mind"**

Now that I hear you speak my name,

**"And I'm not strong enough to stay away"**

I know that I can't leave anymore.

**"There's nothing I can do"**

I'm hanging on your every word,

**"My heart is chained to you"**

I want you to say that you love me,

**"And I can't get free"**

I need you to say that you love me,

**"Look what this love has done to me"**

I said it, now I'm holding my breath till you say it back.

**"'Cause it's killing me when you're away"**

I know you have to feel the same way,

**"And I wanna leave, and I wanna stay"**

Did I just imagine those feelings between us during the war?

**"And I'm so confused"**

Now I'm scared,

**"So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain"**

Your amber eyes aren't on mine anymore,

**"And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right"**

My hands start to shake,

**"And even if I tried to win the fight"**

Suddenly you look back at me,

**"My heart would overrule my mind"**

And your beautiful smile returns,

**"And I'm not strong enough to stay away"**

You move forward and grab me, bringing me into a tight hug. I feel warm drops on my shoulder and I hear you whisper:

_Yes. Yes Germany, I've waited so long for you to say those words to me. I love you too, so much… Please stay and don't ever leave me again._


End file.
